The invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for viewing information. More particularly, in one embodiment, the invention is directed to a system for enabling the user to view, search through and interact with information through a virtual environment, which is related to a selected physical paradigm, in an unrestricted manner.
As computing technology has evolved, users have been able to access increased amounts of information from an ever-expanding universe of data sources. One example of this is the World Wide Web (hereafter, xe2x80x9cthe Webxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cWebxe2x80x9d). Information from a myriad of sources is available to virtually anyone with a device that is connected to a network and capable of xe2x80x9cbrowsingxe2x80x9d the latter. A computer connected to the Internet and executing a browser program, such as Microsoft Internet Explorer(trademark) or Netscape Navigator(trademark), is one typical implementation of this.
Computing devices have become smaller and more powerful, thereby providing the user with unprecedented access to desired information when mobile. For example, wireless telephones and personal digital assistants (xe2x80x9cPDAsxe2x80x9d) equipped with wireless modems, when provided with the appropriate software, also permit the user to browse a network and look for information of interest.
Despite these advances in hardware and software, the sheer volume of information available can overwhelm the user. Graphical user interfaces that provide multiple views of related information (such as frames, panes, or screens) are prevalent in commercially available software products. These interfaces tend to facilitate user interaction with information presented. Unfortunately, current multi-view interfaces are severely limited by the lack of intuitive, hierarchical relationships between views, view placement and layout, and view presentation. These related views are typically ad hoc in their interaction and functionality. That is, there is little user level control over the relationships between views, view placement and layout, and view presentation.
The default behavior in a Web browser is to follow a link by replacing the current browser context. The Web page author can change this default behavior on a link-by-link basis. For example, HTML-based frames can be created and targeted programmatically by writing HTML or JAVA(trademark) Script code. However, the user has no way to change the preprogrammed targeting. This statically defined xe2x80x9cone-size-fits-allxe2x80x9d behavior may be frustrating and problematic in some common browsing scenarios.
An example of the foregoing involves browsing the set of results returned by a search engine. Users typically want to explore several promising sites listed in the page of search results. The typical interaction is to follow a link, look at the page, and then actuate the back button to redisplay the search results. There are disadvantages to this ping-pong approach. First, the user loses context because the search results and followed link are not visible at the same time. Second, the constant switching of contexts requires extra navigation steps.
Another common interaction technique is to use a mouse to right-click on the link, and to choose open in new frame from the context menu. This causes the link to expand in a new frame. One deficiency in this spawning approach is that a large number of temporary frames are explicitly opened and used only briefly before being closed. This problem can be significant when small displays are used, such as those found on wireless telephones and PDAs. In addition, a cumbersome pop-up menu is typically used for each link traversal.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that there is still a need for a way to view large amounts of information in an efficient manner. The information should be arranged using a hierarchy that is intuitive to the user. It should be presented in an interface that is easy to navigate, but does not overwhelm the display device or frustrate the user due to loss of context or an excessive number of navigational steps.
In addressing the deficiencies of prior systems, the invention provides improved methods and apparatus for viewing information. In one embodiment, the invention provides, from two-dimensional display, a user""s viewing perspective of a three-dimensional virtual space in which discrete data objects are located. In a further embodiment, the invention creates an array of vector elements or two-dimensional matrix of pixels for a camera viewing perspective in a three- or more dimensional space of objects. The objects are assigned to coordinates in the virtual space and the visual representation of each data object is a function of the user""s viewing perspective in the virtual space. According to one feature, the user controls a virtual camera, and this viewing perspective point has coordinates. According to another feature, the user dynamically controls the viewing perspective with variable velocity and acceleration. The appearance of data objects within the viewing perspective is rendered in the user interface. In one embodiment, the data objects are obtained from crawling data sources. According to one feature, the invention breaks down boundaries between sets of data objects by dividing the sets into smaller subsets and displaying those smaller subsets. According to a further aspect, the invention displays and delivers data as function of space and time. According to one feature, the closer the data is to the user""s viewing perspective in virtual space, the sooner it is downloaded for display to the user.
The system relates data objects hierarchically using a spatial paradigm. A spatial paradigm can include abstract, mathematical and physical paradigms. In one embodiment, the invention provides a system that enables the user to view displayed information in a way that is comparable to a selected physical paradigm. Example categories of physical paradigms can include information paradigms, entertainment paradigms, service paradigms and/or transaction paradigms. Example physical paradigms include, but are not limited to, finance, education, government, sports, media, retail, travel, geographic, real estate, medicine, physiology, automotive, mechanical, database, e-commerce, news, engineering, fashioned-based, art-based, music-based, surveillance, agriculture, industry, infrastructure, scientific, anatomy, petroleum industry, inventory, search engines and other like physical paradigms. By presenting information to the user in a way that more closely mimics a physical paradigm, the system provides an intuitive mechanism for the user to view, interact with and operate on displayed information.
According to one embodiment, the system provides a template for a database. The template relates to a physical paradigm, and defines hierarchical relationships between data objects stored in the database. The system profiles data sources and extracts data objects associated with the physical paradigm from at least one of those data sources. Data sources can include, for example, legacy databases, Internet Web servers, substantially real-time data sources, file systems, files, storage devices, simulations, models or the like. Data sources can also include, for example, live information feeds from any source, such as those relating to news, scientific or financial information. A data source can also be an edge server or a distributed cache server for distributing Web content closer to the user. In another embodiment, the system provides a plurality of templates. In a further embodiment, results from a search engine are arranged for the user according to a selected template.
In one embodiment, the system organizes and stores the data objects associated with the physical paradigm in the database according to hierarchical relationships defined by the template. The system displays an appearance of a subset of the data objects associated with the physical paradigm in a virtual representation. To display the appearance, the system employs the selected data objects and the template. According to another feature, the system defines a viewing perspective of the user viewing the virtual representation. In one embodiment, the appearance of the subset of data objects is dependent at least in part, on the hierarchical relationships between the subset of data objects, and also on the viewing perspective of the user. When the user changes the viewing perspective, the system changes the appearance in a seemingly continuous, non-discrete manner.
According to another feature, the system profiles and re-profiles the data sources to update the data objects stored in the database. Re-profiling can be done, for example, periodically or on command. One advantage of the viewing system is that it deconstructs prior existing hierarchical relationships between the data objects before storing the data objects in the database. According to one feature, third parties can define how their associated data objects will be organized in the hierarchical relationships and can also define the physical paradigm(s) to be employed. According to another feature, the system enables a particular data source to reserve a portion of the virtual space for data objects from the particular data source.
In another feature of the invention, the user can modify the appearance of and/or the hierarchical relationship between data objects. In one embodiment, this is done using a graphical interface, to eliminate the need for the user to understand the underlying code implementation. In some embodiments the user can modify a position, height, width and depth of a plate, a parent-child relationship, a zoom-to relationship and/or a link-to relationship.
As mentioned above, in one embodiment, the system of the invention displays information to the user in a way that more closely tracks a selected physical paradigm. One way that the system does this is by employing a successive revelation of detail with regard to the displayed data objects. Successive revelation of detail approximates a physical appearance that the subset of data objects would have to the user having the viewing perspective of the user. In one embodiment, this entails providing the virtual appearance for each of the subset of data objects by rendering selected details of the subset of data objects. According to one feature, the system defines a virtual distance between the user and each of the data objects, and provides a visual appearance of each of the data objects that is at least in part dependent on the virtual distance. More particularly, the system displays more detail for data objects in response to a decreasing virtual distance, and less detail in response to an increasing virtual distance.
According to another feature, the system takes into account a virtual viewing direction of the user when rendering data objects for display. More particularly, the system defines a viewing direction for the user and an angle between the viewing direction and the data objects. The system then alters the visual appearance of the data objects based, at least in part, on this angle. Thus, the system can provide a three dimensional feel to a viewing user.
In a further embodiment, the system enables the user to control the viewing perspective. This feature provides the user with a feeling of virtually traveling through the data objects. By way of example, the data objects can be related to a grocery store and controlling the perspective can provide the user with a virtual experience comparable to walking through a grocery store. Further, in another embodiment, the user, unlike with physical barriers, can pan and zoom through the grocery store in any direction without regard for the xe2x80x9caislesxe2x80x9d that may exist.
In a processing time saving feature, the system determines a projected virtual trajectory of the user by monitoring the user control of the viewing perspective. In this way, the system predicts the data objects that the user is most likely to next view. Using this prediction, the system caches graphical information for one or more data objects located along the projected virtual trajectory. The system then uses the cached graphical information to provide the virtual appearance for the one or more data objects, should the user continue along the projected virtual trajectory. According to one feature, the trajectory can be based on the virtual distance (e.g., x, y, z and time coordinates) between data items or based on the hierarchical relationship (e.g., parentxe2x80x94grandparentxe2x80x94brother) of the data objects.
According to another feature, the system enables the user to increase and decrease the virtual distance with respect to each of the subset of data objects, and provides the visual appearance of the subset of data objects, at least in part, in dependence on the changing virtual distance. In a related feature, the system defines a rate of change of the virtual distance, enables the user to control the rate of change, and provides the visual appearance of the subset of data objects at least in part in dependence on the rate of change. In this way, the system provides the user with a virtual experience comparable to accelerating or decelerating. In another related feature, the system defines a translational position of the user with respect to the subset of data objects, and enables the user to change the translational position with respect to the subset of the data objects. The system provides the visual appearance of the subset of data objects, at least in part, depending on the translational position. According to a further feature, the system defines a rate of change of the translational position of the user with respect to the subset of data objects, and enables the user to change this rate. In yet another feature, the user can also change viewing angle, along with the rate of change of the viewing angle.
According to another feature, the system of the invention provides for displaying information in the displays of a variety of platforms such as, televisions, personal computers, laptop computers, wearable computers, personal digital assistants, wireless telephones, kiosks, key chain displays, watch displays, touch screens, aircraft, watercraft, automotive displays, vending machines, machines that play music, and/or any other devices with a display screen. In one embodiment, when information is displayed, it is displayed with discrete options. In another embodiment, the options are ergonomically arranged to fit the hand of the user (e.g., having five selections in an arched presentation). The system also envisions employing a variety of user controls to provide the above discussed user controlled viewer experience. By way of example, the user may employ standard mouse and/or joystick controls. The user may also employ, for example, keystrokes, touch screen controls, electromechanical buttons, voice control, and/or a PDA pointer/touch screen/button combination. A new type of handheld wireless control is also envisioned as being applicable to the above-discussed system. Such a handheld wireless control is ergonomic in design and incorporates both electromechanical push buttons and a joystick. In one embodiment, the joystick can be manipulated in any direction, including up and down.
According to one implementation, the system organizes the data objects in a series of hierarchical plates for display. In one embodiment, each of the hierarchical plates includes hierarchically equivalent ones of the data objects. In another embodiment, each data object is organized on its own plate. According to one embodiment, the system defines a virtual distance from each of the hierarchical plates to the user, and displays to the user a least a subset of the hierarchically equivalent ones of the data objects included in a closest one of the hierarchical plates. The closest one of the hierarchical plates is defined as having the smallest virtual distance to the user. As the smallest virtual distance decreases, the system displays a reduced number of the hierarchically equivalent data objects included in the closest one of the hierarchical plates, but displays more detail with respect to the reduced number of data objects. As the smallest virtual distance increases, the system displays an increased number of the hierarchically equivalent data objects included in the closest one of the hierarchical plates, but displays less detail with respect to the increased number.
In another embodiment, each hierarchical plate has an associated virtual thickness and defines, at least in part, the virtual distance from the user to one or more of the data objects. As the user navigates through the hierarchical plate, the system displays more detail with respect to the one or more data objects. In other embodiments, some or all of the hierarchical plates are transparent, and thus the user can also view data objects on hierarchical plates that are located virtually behind the closest hierarchical plate.
According to a further embodiment, the system enables the user to pan the data objects on one or more hierarchical plates, such as the closest hierarchical plate, by defining a virtual translational position of the user with respect to the subset of objects on those hierarchical plates, and enabling the user to change the translational position with respect to the subset of data objects on those hierarchical plates. According to another feature, the system provides the visual appearance of the subset of the data objects, at least in part, in dependence on the translational position. In a related feature, the system enables the user to pan through vast numbers of data objects contained on one or more hierarchical plates by determining the subset of hierarchically equivalent data objects to be displayed, at least in part, in dependence on the translational position of the user.
According to yet a further embodiment, the system provides the user with a virtual viewing experience comparable to zooming through the information contained on the hierarchical plates. According to one feature, the thresholds between hierarchical plates are set such that the experience to the user is comparable to a continuous transition through a virtual experience that is comparable to an actual experience associated with the selected physical paradigm. In one aspect of the zooming feature, the system defines a threshold smallest virtual distance at which the closest hierarchical plate is determined to be located virtually behind the user. In response to the user navigating the viewing perspective to the threshold smallest virtual distance, the system ceases to display the closest one of the hierarchical plates, and defines a hierarchical plate having a next smallest virtual distance to be the closest one of the hierarchical plates.
According to another feature, the system provides an on-screen hierarchical positional indication to the user. In one embodiment, the system employs a series of concentric graphical screens to indicate position. By way of example, a hierarchical plate being viewed may be contained in a center-most screen, with hierarchical plates or objects that are located virtually behind the viewer being displayed in concentrically outer screens. In an alternative implementation, the system provides an on-screen xe2x80x9cbread crumb,xe2x80x9d text or graphical indication of the user""s virtual hierarchical position.
In a related embodiment, the system defines a three-dimensional coordinate system in virtual space and locates the data objects in the virtual space according to a template for a selected physical paradigm. In other embodiments, the system uses other multi-dimensional coordinate systems, such as spherical and/or cylindrical coordinate systems. The system displays a graphical representation of the subset of data objects and defines a viewing perspective of the user viewing the graphical representation. According to another feature, the system provides the graphical representation for the subset of data objects, at least in part, in dependence on the viewing perspective of the user.
In another aspect of the invention, the zoom technology can be distributed to users through various channels. In one embodiment, the zoom technology can be integrated into the operating systems of possible clients, such as those mentioned above. The manufacturer of a client licenses the invention for the rights to incorporate the zoom technology into its operating system. In another embodiment, the manufacturer of a client can license and provide the Zoom Browser(trademark) as part of software resident on the client at the time of purchase. In another embodiment, the Zoom Browser(trademark) can be sold as a separate software product to be purchased by the consumer and installed on the client by the consumer. In another embodiment, content providers can purchase/license a Zoom Enabling Kit(trademark) to convert existing databases to Zoom Enabled(trademark) databases. In another embodiment, application creators can purchase/license the zoom technology and incorporate it directly into applications sold to client manufacturers or consumers.